Ditto's Fossil
by ImplodingKoopa
Summary: -Writer's Block, back shortly- It's the year 2137 and Kanto has been obliterated by Team Rocket. But when Ivan and Sean come across an overgrown house in the dense part of Pinwheel Forest, things suddenly change for them. Not only do they get wrapped up in trying to save the world, but they do it from a pokémon's perspective. TF story. Rare strong language and violent scenes.
1. The Kanto Accident

**Ditto's Fossil**

**Written by: ImplodingKoopa**

**(Author's Note: I am from the UK, so spellings may vary.)**

**Chapter 1: The Kanto Accident **

The lightning crashed down again. The sky lit up temporarily, before darkness enshrouded the town outside my window. I rolled to the other side of my bed, wrapping the covers around myself. My name is Ivan, I'm 16 years old, I live in Narcrene City and it is the typical Unovan night. The sun hadn't ever been in view for the past five years, and it's either raining or stormy. On a good day it's cloudy.

It was the year 2137, and the world had changed dramatically from the 1900's. There were prototypes for hover cars to be used in towns, and half of the buildings in Unova had been modernized into more futuristic buildings. Coal and other fuels have finally been completely removed from Earth, and we rely on the power of the storm. Engineers built massive poles that reach up into the atmosphere and absorb the lightning. We're never too low on power, because of the massive influx of electricity.

If it weren't for Team Rocket, we would be living in the sun still, relaxing on the beaches. But because of their rash decisions and undemocratic ways, they went and brought destruction to Kanto. I don't really know much of the story, but all I know is that the Rocket's built some sort of spaceship to go to the moon. Nuclear power was booming at the time, and everyone thought they could do anything with nuclear power. They thought there was pokémon on the moon, and lots of them. Of course, their rocket specialists weren't the smartest, and the ship didn't manage to leave the atmosphere. It quickly plummeted back down to Kanto. The ship exploded, and killed everyone and everything living there.

Kanto became a wasteland. The three legendary birds and Mew got mad with this! They couldn't believe that this happened to Kanto! So Mew travelled to Johto, and started kidnapping people randomly. Moltres travelled to Hoenn, and made the weather scorching hot, it's not even safe to go outdoors without some sort of protection (not just suncream by the way.) Articuno migrated to Sinnoh, and practically turned the region into a huge tundra. Zapdos came here. You can tell what it did. It brought tons and tons of lightning to Unova, but we took advantage of it. I'd say that us and Johto are the lucky ones... it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that the Earth is going through a pre-apocalyptic stage.

But back in Kanto, fossils of pokémon emerged from the mud and dirt there. The radiation still lurks around Kanto, and no one has been there without special protection. The fossils that the collectors bring back are really expensive, but while on my travels one day, I managed to find a purple fossil! No one has ever found one, to my knowledge. It's really unique, I haven't gone to a specialist to get it checked out, since I'm afraid it'd get stolen for its rareness.

I rolled back over, I couldn't get to sleep easily tonight. I'm not sure if it's the spookiness of the dark mist outside, or the crackling of the thunder. I normally get to sleep in these conditions. I had to get to sleep, I was planning on going to the Nacrene City Gym tomorrow. I looked at the time, 2am. Groaning, I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep. I thought of Mareeps hopping over fences and bushes, apparently it was supposed to work. Maybe I just had to be calm...

** o**

Silence. It was amazing! I actually woke up to the sound of nothing. A burst of joy swept over me, and I flapped my arms frantically, pulling myself out of bed in one swift movement. Sticking my face against the window, I gazed up into the sky. It was cloudy, no rain or storm clouds were to be seen for a distance. I applauded the weather mentally. I swiped my precious ditto stone from the side of the drawer and got dressed before proceeding downstairs. Normally on days like this, everyone takes the day off, because it hardly ever happens, and everyone should be allowed to sit back and enjoy the beautiful weather. Ideas rushed into my head, what could I do today? I could visit the market, or go and take a walk through the forest. My mother was in the kitchen, and before i'd even arrived, she'd made a slice of toast.

"Good morning, Ivan. Have you seen the weather?!" she asked, sipping on a mug of coffee.

"Morning. 'course i've seen the weather. That's what windows are for right?" I snatched the slice of toast from the plate, and munched on it. "Is the gym open?"

"Your friend called 'round earlier, I didn't wake you though," she said honestly, but completely ignoring my question.

"How long ago?"

"About 20 minutes ago. I think he said that he'd be waiting at Pinwheel Forest."

Now my friend, he was quite... what's the word, odd. He's really good at creeping me out. His name was Sean and he worked as a trainee clerk at the Pokémart. He has an Emolga as his pokémon. He was around the same age as me. He was a bit taller than me, and had black hair. He doesn't really shave much, so he has a short, black beard. You could say he looks older than me. He likes to explore places that no one has ever been before, looking in nooks and crannies of every location on the Unovan continent. He says he'd like to expand his horizons, by being able to explore the Kanto wasteland. Good luck to him.

I sucked on my fingers, removing the butter from them. I took my pokéball. I only had one pokémon, and almost everyone else in Unova does. Since the collapse of Kanto (which had most of the pokéball factories), everyone has basically had to scavenge for them. They used to be about 200 Poké, and now they're about 2000 Poké, just for a simple red and white pokéball. I got mine for my birthday, and I managed to catch a Minccino. I normally shorten it down to Minc. She's really friendly and kind, and has a slight obsession with keeping things clean, but that's just a Minccino's instinct. She's normally out of her ball, but we have to keep her in it at night. We don't want her running off into the stormy night.

"Bye Mum." I said cheerily. She muttered something back, but I didn't really pay attention. I was to busy being excited. I left the house and looked up into the sky, with the breeze blowing on my face.

** o**

I poked my head into the clearing in the forest, and saw Sean there observing the only Moss Stone in the Unova region. There was supposed to be some type of secret related to the stone, but neither I nor he knows what it is. I crept up on him and smacked him on the head, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Oh, hi Ivan! I was just trying to work out the magic behind the stone" he said enthusiastically. In a way he sounded disappointed with himself.

"Haha, you just ain't good enough." I proclaimed. He didn't seem offended by it and chuckled. "You better have a good reason for calling me out here. I was going to fight the gym leader today."

"Sorry, but I was looking around the edges of the forest, and there was a big gap through the trees to a strange ruin! But I wanted to explore it with you!"

A ruin? Why would there be a ruin in a place like this... That's what I'd like to know. Both ways, the idea of being able to explore something that no one has ever seen before made me giddy, and before you knew it, I was hopping with anticipation.

"So what're we waiting for?!" I demanded.

"I dunno. This way," he wandered off into the thick part of the forest. No one really went there due to its denseness. It was also supposedly home to some nasty pokémon. But that didn't faze us in the slightest; we had pokémon to fight back with. "Hey, I heard that the market was having a massive sale."

"It is? How massive?" I asked him curiously.

"I dunno, like, 50 percent off massive."

"50 percent?! Does that include pokéballs too?"

"You bet! The mart is having a big clearance! I think it's due to the Head Manager resigning or something. No one can take up the responsibility of the Nacrene mart." Poke balls that cost 1000 Poké was a big deal, really cheap for something of its caliber.

"I should ask my parents when I get in to get me a pokéball before the sale ends then."

We arrived at what seems to be an overgrown house. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was extraordinary.

"This is what I found earlier," he said proudly, as if boasting that he was one of the world's greatest explorers.

"It's just a house." I told him. I tried to stop him from bragging about it before he does. He loves to get things first.

"Ah, yes! A house! But, have you been _inside_ the house?" he said smugly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Of course I haven't been in the house! I've only just seen the damn thing."

"Heh, calm down. Come inside," He stumbled over a vine which hung from the door frame. The house in general was a rundown shack. It was made of wood which had corroded over the years, and one side of the house was scorched. Vines entangled themselves around the poor, old house. The door wasn't even existent anymore, and instead the vegetation had made its own defense. I stepped over one of the vines, and stood on the creaky floorboards. Sean pointed down to a strange hole in the middle of the floorboards. It didn't look like someone had done it, but more like _something_ had done it. A crumbling ladder perched over the hole, allowing access to the bottom. That wasn't the unusual part of it, however. The hole also emanated a strange, yellow light. Sean stared at me. We both knew, that something that had never been seen before was down there.


	2. The Mysterious Fire

**Ditto's Fossil**

**Written by: ImplodingKoopa**

**(Author's Note: Doing quite good for a first fanfiction. I'm gauging that this story may be around 20-30 chapters.)**

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Fire**

"Ack!" I fell and face-planted the soil below me. The ladder was awfully unstable. I cringed with pain, my left cheek has been cut slightly, and blood seeped out. It didn't hurt too much, but it stung.

"Haha, you need to watch your step Ivan!" Sean was brimming with energy. I didn't mind him laughing at my injury. I would of done the exact same thing. I hovered about underneath the ladder, waiting for him to come down and inevitably fall. He looked down at me, and grinned for some reason, before he jumped on top of me. Shouting, I fell to the ground once again, while Sean perched on top of me. "Thanks!" he said, smiling. I ignored it and pushed him off with a decent amount of force.

We both got back up and dusted ourselves off. The bottom of the hole led off into a tunnel. The yellow light was brighter down here. Sean took the lead and observed the walls like some sort of adventurer. I took a look as well, and soon after I regretted doing so. Cobwebs hung from the sides of the tunnel, they were huge! Whatever pokémon did this is definitely going to be creepy. I just hoped that it didn't still live in this cave, and it died off. The light was getting brighter, and I wasn't sure now if I was excited or nervous.

Sean stopped in the middle of the passage and I barged into him. He turned around and kicked me in the shin.

"Ow! Hey! It was an accident!" I shouted at him. He put his finger to his lips, and pointed into what seemed to be an open cave. It had a fire sprouting from the middle, and that was the scary part.

"Someone is here if there's a fire..." he whispered. You could hear the trepidation in his voice. I pushed him aside and took a dominant stance next to the fire. I looked around, and a gush of wind brushed against my back, emanating from the tunnel's entrance. Sean and I just listened, but we heard nothing except the crackle of the fire. We both knew something was up though, fires don't just appear, especially in caves, and with firewood.

A block of wood conked me on the side of the head, and I fell to the ground holding the spot of injury, I was surprised I didn't go unconscious. I spun my head around, and saw a Timburr panting, looking quite disgruntled. Sean instinctively threw out his pokéball, and the Emolga burst out. The Emolga looked primed, and sparks were spiraling out of his cheeks. The Timburr's attention was still set on me, and it gave the Emolga chance for a quick Spark attack. The Timburr went berserk at this point and threw a big rock at the electric squirrel. The Emolga was crushed underneath the boulder, and it yelped before trying to escape quickly. It was hopeless, and the Timburr stepped over the Emolga's head, ready to deal the finishing blow. I knew I had to do something at this point, so I reached into my pocket, searching for my pokéball. The Emolga started sparking again, ready to defend itself. I found something in my pocket, and quickly throw it out in dire urgency. It was the purple fossil that I kept... It slid over to the front of the Emolga, who let out a devastating spark attack. The Timburr couldn't take it, and fainted. Oddly, the purple fossil absorbed some of the electric, and became yellow. I scampered up to my feet, and held my head in pain.

"You ok there?" Sean asked worried. He had managed to rescue his Emolga, who was laying in his arms in a crumpled heap. "You took a heavy blow to the head."

"I kinda figured that out... that fucking Timburr was really strong for its size." I pointed out. I flickered my eyes along the ground, and saw my fossil. I picked it up, and it gave me a really painful electric shock. "Shit!" I dropped the fossil, which bounced across the rocky floor and I held my burned hand. The fossil lost all its yellowness and reverted back to its original state. I felt weird in a way, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It felt like i'd zoned out, but I was perfectly aware of what I was doing.

"What's the problem?" Sean asked again. Even more worried this time because of the pain I was still in.

"I just burnt my hand on the fossil, nothing much." I licked my hand, trying to cool the burning sensation down, but it only stung more.

"Well, I guess there was no secret here afterall. I just don't understand how a Timburr managed to light a fire. Anyway, i'm going. I need to get my Emolga to a Pokémon center quickly, before it dies." He ran off into the tunnel, his footsteps echoing throughout the cave. I wafted my hand through the air, trying to cool it down. I started panicking slightly, the burning sensation was travelling up my arm. It didn't have any physical effect, but it was really irritating. I trudged out of the cave, while thinking off going to the hospital.

**O**

A few hours had passed and the Team Rocket Grunt arrived back at his secret den. He bounced inside.

"Timburr? Yah home?" he said with glee. He glanced down to his right and saw the Timburr sprawled out across the floor. He gasped, and cradled the poor thing. He checked the pulse, but there was none. The grunt kneeled down, and rolled the corpse onto the ground. He looked around the room for traces of the murderer, and he found the fossil. "A fossil?! These things are rare as heck! But why would the murderer leave one of these here? I'm gonna go check with the scientists what fossil this is. Rest in peace Timburr... we had a good run." With that said, he ran out of the cave. The Timburr laid at the side of the cave, and the fire went out.


	3. The Nacrene Gym

**Ditto's Fossil**

**Written by: ImplodingKoopa**

**Chapter 3: The Nacrene Gym**

The Nacrene Gym was a nice, cozy place. It was based in a library, and inspired people to read, as well as fight. You had to book your place to fight here, so they can clear the readers out, as to not disrupt them when you arrive. The gym leader was someone called Mel. Mel specialized in Normal type pokémon, which gives me an equal chance of actually beating the gym. The gym difficulties have changed over the years, and somehow the Nacrene Gym became the easiest, so this was obviously the place to start.

Sean managed to get to the Pokémon Center in time, and the emolga recovered quickly. We made special arrangements to do a double battle with Mel. It was my Minccino and his Emolga against her Watchog and Linoone. We're going in with our hopes up. The problem is, Sean wasn't here yet. So I'm sat upon a dirty rock, waiting for him to turn up.

The irritation of the shock still hadn't gone, and my whole body feels like it's going to explode with something. I really don't want to go to the hospital and miss out on my first opportunity of winning a gym battle. The waiting list _is_ a month long. I put my hand in the pocket to rub the fossil, but it wasn't there. I frantically searched all my pockets for the fossil. I couldn't find it! I let out a massive groan. Great. I've lost my only treasured possession.

"Miss me, Ivan?" Sean appeared from out of nowhere.

"Does waiting for you to get your ass over here count?" I said wittingly.

"How're you anyway? That 'weird feeling' gone away yet?" He wobbled his hands at the weird feeling part, as if thinking that I was going insane.

"Nope, I'm going to the hospital after this. I've checked on the internet and everything and there are no self-diagnostics for this thing." I admitted. Sean walked inside the gym, and I followed. There were books everywhere, but I didn't really expect more from a library. I was never really interested in books, I found them boring. But here, there were just tons and tons of completely different books. Books about history, books about stories and books about stuff related to bringing up pokémon. It made me wonder if there was a book that explained the sensations I was feeling.

Mel appeared from around one of the bookshelves. She was dressed in some sort of business wear, and she had black hair and glasses. She was average sized, and really thin.

"Are you ready to battle?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"We're going to battle in the library? Aren't your books going to be damaged?" I tried to inform her. Mel pressed a button on the side of the bookshelf she arrived from, and all the bookshelves spun around, revealing a solid metal back to all the shelves. The library now looked like a proper gym, and even the floor had switched to a more sand-ish type battlefield.

"I'll say it again, are you ready to battle?" she said again more aggressively, she had some attitude.

"Yes, we're ready." I said, and rolled my eyes. She held out two ordinary pokéballs, and threw them against the ground. They bounced and out came a Watchog and a Linoone, as expected of her. I looked at Sean, to signal him to throw out his ball. We both lobbed our balls at the same time, releasing the Minccino and Emolga. "Sean, you go for the Watchog, I'll take on the Linoone." In a way, I felt sorry for Mel, she had to coordinate two pokémon at the same time, but she is a gym leader right? She can handle this.

She said some weird words, not English. Her pokémon took a firm stance, they knew what to do and had created commands that me and Sean couldn't understand! Before I had a chance to call out an order, her Linoone had already head-butted my Minccino in the chest. Minccino looked winded already. My eyebrows lowered, I wasn't amused. I told Minccino to use sing and she stood up, before singing a melodic tune in pokémon gibberish. The Linoone took no time in falling asleep, and was out in a flash. I ordered Minccino to abuse the swift move, until the Linoone had fainted.

A searing pain struck my ears, as if the very bones were breaking underneath my skin. I gripped my head, but I managed to shake away the pain. I didn't want to let Sean and myself down. The Linoone was battered, it had many cuts on it from where the swift stars had got its sides, and the fur of the Linoone was soaked with blood. It almost looked like a shiny pokémon they always talk about. I'd done my bit of the fight, and Minccino was still recovering from the blow to the chest. I watched in awe as the Emolga and Watchog battled it out in a really close conflict, anyone could win.

The pain cracked my ears again, and a rush of sound disorientated me. Everything was much clearer, and the pain had subsided. I reached a hand up to check my ears, but was really surprised to see that the Watchog was now attacking my Minccino, and quickly diverted my attention to that!

"Ugh. Pathetic groundhog" muttered the Minccino. I stepped back and stared, horrified at what i'd just witnessed. Did my pokémon just... talk? No no! Nonsense, that's impossible.

"Minccino! Fight back with your Tail Slap!" I demanded.

"You're the boss, Ivan." The Minccino said. She rammed into the Watchog and smacked him around the face with her tail. It was causing some pain to the Watchog. This time, I sweared I heard her talk for real. Her voice was sweet and innocent, like it belonged to a young girl. I gasped from the sudden ability I just gained… but then I grinned, knowing that I had something no one else had. Think of the possibilities! I could try and reason with Zapdos! The headlines in the news, "Boy speaks to Pokémon", "Zapdos persuaded". I couldn't contain my excitement.

I looked up happily, but to my dismay, my Minccino was wiped out. She wasn't really in a great deal of pain, just unconscious. The Emolga flew in from the side and cracked a thundershock on the Watchog, finishing it off. We won! We actually pulled through and won our first gym badges. Mel was really displeased, and handed us our badges before walking off.

"Pfft, she's really competitive." Sean said. I agreed with him for once. Mel had some problems. Sean turned to face me, clutching his badge in his hand. "So, which gym is ne-" he cut off mid-sentence, and just stared at my head.

"What?" I asked curiously, "Is there a bug on my head?"

"N-no..." he murmured. He pointed at my head. "Your... ears."

"What about them?" I was sensing that Sean was lying. But just to _check_, I reached up to where my ears should be, and they weren't there. "Where are my ears?!"

"Reach... up further." I did as he asked, and moved my hand up higher on my head, when my hands came into contact with something... furry? My ears were rounded now! And had fluff poofing out from the middle of them! "Your ears... kinda look like Emolga's." Oh great, so now I had ears that sat atop my head. How was I going to explain this to everyone?

"I don't think this is a simple disease. We need to see Professor Willow about this." I notified. Sean simply nodded in agreement. He looked more astounded than I was. We left the gym, and headed to the nearest public holophone. Holophones were only recently invented, and actually displayed a hologram of you to the other person, and vice versa. It was really helpful, in which you got a lot more realism from it and you could see the person, as they would in the flesh. "Wait there Sean." I instructed, before stepping into the booth. A camera closed in on me, and I inputted Willow's number. After a few seconds, Willow appeared in front of me, as a green hologram.

"Hello. This is Willow speaking, what is your question or inquiry," she said in a dull voice. She looked worn out; she could've possibly been here all day.

"Hi... um, well... you see, my ears." I was really nervous about asking her. I really didn't know what her response would be like.

"Oh my... are those real?" Her eyes were focused on the furry bumps on my head. "Ahem, I mean, how did you possibly get yourself in a situation that got you to have pokémon ears? For a start, they're obviously Emolga ears. I really want to know how you got them though."

"I don't know! My ears just cracked and then bam, I had these ears. I can hear pokémon too."

"I really don't know how to help you. Why don't you visit me in Striaton City? I'm there on an inspection of something at the moment. It's only a short walk from..." She looked at something in her booth. "Nacrene City. I'll be there tomorrow. Bye." She exited the holophone. I stepped out the booth and got instantly greeted by Sean, who was conjuring questions for me to answer.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked with more curiosity on his face than the cat in the famous proverb.

"She doesn't know, but she'd like to examine the... mutation further."

"You make it sound like you really hate having those things on your head. I think it's pretty cool," he complemented.

"It's not just the ears that are worrying me. It's the burning sensation that I felt yesterday that is worrying me. It's still here."


	4. Unovan Route 3

**Ditto's Fossil**

**Written by: ImplodingKoopa**

**(Author's Note: I'm trying to keep my chapters to around 1500 - 2000 words. You gotta love a nice, juicy read.)**

**Chapter 4: Unovan Route 3**

The storm crashed down again, I was fully awake at this point. I sat up at my bed, and rubbed my face. Nice to know that the weather was back to normal. The burning sensation was still sweeping across my body, even in the middle of the night. It was more prominent in my rear, which I found highly disturbing and strange. I didn't really want to think of the outcomes of my condition, but I kept control of myself and stayed sane. I crept through the darkness, feeling the walls for an indication of where I was going. I found my way to the bathroom and switched on the light. I plopped in front of the mirror and stared at myself. There was nothing really different. I groggily blinked my eyes, and noticed something behind my back. I blinked again, to try and clear the dew out of my eyes. I saw a black, fluffy stick, swaying from side to side behind me. I swirled around quickly, to see what it was, but it was gone.

"Huh," This was really confusing, even for someone of my intelligence. I turned back around to the mirror, and it was there again! This time, I didn't turn fully, and only looked behind me. I saw a black tail behind me, which had fur sprouting from it in three directions. It seemed to have a life of its own, and bobbed from side to side. The terrifying part was, is that it was coming out the bottom of my spine! It was _my _tail! Frightened, I began hyperventilating. I just stared at the tail. This was not normal, by any means! Tons of things shot through my head, not the normal optimistic views, but scary views that could become reality. What if I became a pokémon? What if I couldn't revert this state? What if I was going to get kidnapped?! I was shitting myself, not literally. I ran out of the bathroom and switched the light off, and hopped over to my bed, and got back in bed curling up, hoping this was just a dream.

**O**

The rocket grunt appeared before the head scientist. The scientist was in his late 50's, and wore round specs, and a large, white lab coat. His hair parted onto the two sides of his head, with a bald line going down the center.

"Hey!" The grunt shouted, alerting the scientist's attention. "I have this fossil; can you check it out for me?"

"Certainly, but it'll cost yah!" the scientist said, pushing his specs back up his nose.

"Oh... really? I thought you'd do it for free, considering I'm part of Team Rocket, and so are you."

"Haha, the boss doesn't pay me enough. I'd appreciate a tip." The scientist held his hand out open. The grunt looked at his hand, and back up to the old man. He placed the fossil and 150 Poké in his hand. The scientist looked down at the objects in his hand, and pushed his specs up again. "I've... never seen this type of fossil before."

"You haven't? But I thought you were head scientist." The grunt said in a sarcastic manner.

"This might take a day or two to conduct my research. Come see my again soon, i'm already dying to see what secrets this fossil holds." The scientist caressed the fossil gently, and walked off into the quieter area of the lab. The grunt watched from afar. He turned around, and headed back to the shack in Pinwheel Forest.

**O**

"Woah! That's freaky!" Sean exclaimed. He prodded at my tail, which gave me unusual feelings. It was certainly odd having another limb on my back, and Sean was taking full advantage of stroking it.

"Can you cut it out...? I'm not an animal." I moaned. He moved his hand away.

"Sorry, it's just a good chance to feel a tail. My Emolga hates it," he apologized.

"Well I hate it too." We started our journey through Route 3. Route 3 was the passage between Nacrene City and Striaton City. We were supposed to be meeting Professor Willow there, and hopefully she could provide the solution to these weird mutations I'm getting.

The grass was wet from last night's storm, but the weather was pretty fantastic once again. It was only slightly drizzling, but it wasn't anything ferocious. It'd be nice to live in a world that wasn't being overrun by raging legendries. I hadn't been on a route since the time I wanted to catch my first pokémon. Minccino didn't live on Route 3, but I just happened to come by one. Beginner's luck, I guess. Route 3 was one of the safest routes around. There weren't many patches of grass you were forced to walk through, but instead boasted Unova's only Pokémon Daycare.

"Hey, what if you became an Emolga fully? Would you be my pokémon?" Sean said teasingly. He was clearly trying to ruffle my feathers.

"I don't want to even discuss that topic. I wouldn't be able to do anything I do now!" I replied angrily.

"No, but you could do other stuff! Like shoot electric out of your body!" Sean was trying to cheer me up, but it actually made me feel worse. Knowing that I could become a pokémon at any second scared me. I wouldn't be able to live a normal life. That's when another scary thought crossed my mind. What if I lost my mind?! That really scared me to death. "Uh, Ivan. You're going pale." Sean expressed his worry. I was getting a bit too paranoid, so I tried to calm down.

"Just slightly frightened, 'tis all." I reassured him. We came across our first patch of grass. We all learnt something in trainer school, and no one ever forgot it. Walking through patches of grass attracted wild pokémon, which would probably try and kill you and eat you. Fortunately for trainers, we had pokémon to protect ourselves with, so we had to carry the pokéball at all times. We also learnt that running through grass attracted them more than actually slowly pacing through it. Slow and steady wins the race, or gets to the other side in this case. I love my proverbs.

We slowly stepped through the grass. The hooting of Pidove's startled both me and Sean, but we carried on. It didn't take long at all for us to get to the other side without a scratch on us. Although it would have been good training, we had an appointment with the Professor and we had to get to her before she went back to her lab. We continued our way down the route, and passed by the Daycare man. He just stared at me, before rubbing his eyes. I guess it isn't every day you see a guy with pokémon characteristics. I ignored him, and noticed that the burning sensation was back again. This time, I couldn't really sense its epicenter. I looked at Sean with a nervous frown, but he was too focused on getting to Striaton. I just hoped I could hang on just a little while longer.


	5. Professor Willow

**Ditto's Fossil**

**Written by: ImplodingKoopa**

**Chapter 5:**

"Striaton City shouldn't even be a city, it's that small." I announced. I made my opinion clear, trying to start a debate with Sean.

"I guess you could say that. Seven buildings really is small for a city. But then again, this city has a population of 50 people. I don't know how that works out, but it is one of the most populated cities in Unova" Sean protested. We just arrived in Striation, a city... or town, that was home to the 4th strongest gym in Unova. It wasn't my next step on the journey, so I didn't plan on going there. We were here to try and solve the mystery behind my pokémon characteristics, An Emolga's, to be precise. "Hey, do you think if I threw a pokéball at you, it'd catch you?" Sean grinned again.

"I don't want to test that theory, and will you _please_ stop contemplating the fact that I'm going to be a pokémon. I'm sure Willow has the answer, she is a professor after all."

We waited in the city's garden, playing with the bushes which were cut in the shape of common pokémon, Pikachu and Pidove. The burning sensation was getting even more uncomfortable, and it even got to the point where it stung in some places. I didn't tell Sean, he'd probably have a seizure over it. He seems really interested in this; I just wish it happened to him instead of me. Dark clouds hovered over the garden, and instantly we knew a storm was imminent. Sean decided that we should make a break for shelter, and that even Prof. Willow wouldn't want to come out in the storm. Storms can be dangerous, y'know. Both of us ran for the canopy which was attached to a fine dining restaurant. We crashed into someone on the way, and the woman dropped her folder. She picked it up and faced us.

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to be meeting someone." She looked at me again, squinting due to the rain pattering against her face. "Are you Ivan? The person I spoke to on the holophone?" She looked me up and down, particularly looking at my new ears and tail.

"I'm Ivan, yes." I confirmed, just to make sure she was certain.

"Oh my! We have so much to talk about! Follow me, quickly!" She quickly totted off into a nearby building. It was a hotel, and I assumed this is where she was bunking up. The hotel seemed like it was made many years ago. It was made out of old limestone bricks, which looked like it was going to fall down at any moment due to the amount of erosions that were present. Even so, we took our chances inside, rather than outside in the stormy weather. She stepped in the televator, and we followed suit. We were transported to another floor, and she guided us to her room. A televator was an invention they crated in the early 2120's, which allowed for people to travel instantly by teleporting. It split the user into hundreds of molecules, and were moved to another televator somewhere else, via internet. Health and safety was a big risk with these things, and a monthly inspection had to be completed, or the owner would be violating the law. We entered the woman's room, which was full with really strange scientifically equipment. There were flasks full of strange coloured liquids on the shelf, and tools that I couldn't identify. "I've been preparing." she said optimistically. She seemed confident that she could diagnose the problem.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked curiously. The sooner I knew the better.

"Firstly, we need to check your DNA structure. If the RNA which is being replicated from your DNA is different than any other normal beings, it's certainly a mutation. Then we'll see if the structure of the RNA is anything similar to any other mutations we have recorded." All this blew over my head; I never listened in science class. She grabbed my arm, and before I could even object she'd took a sample of my blood. She put it in a really powerful microscope, and stared through the lens. She sketched some things down on a notepad beside her while she looked down the lens, most likely collecting data about my RNA structure or whatever is was. She stood up and faced me.

"Is it good news?"

"On one hand, yes. On the other, no." she replied. I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear what she had to say now, but I knew I was going to have to listen one way or the other. "The good news, you're a scientific marvel! You're the first ever person to have contracted this mutation, and the world will benefit from it. The bad news however, is that we don't know the cure to helping you out of this. The results were... most extraordinary. You seemed to have part Emolga DNA as well as human DNA. The unfortunate thing is, the Emolga DNA is producing proteins and cells at a much faster rate than your human DNA could possibly keep up with. I'm afraid to say, that at some point, you'll become an Emolga." The news hit me like a bombshell, my life was doomed, and the professor even said so. Cursed to live all my life as a rodent. I won't lie, I was actually considering suicide. Sure being an Emolga would be fun for a while, but living as one after being human is like stripping away every possession I have, since I won't ever be able to use them.

"Hey, Ivan. I guess that means that you're going to lose your ability to speak. Don't worry, i'll take care of you." Sean chuckled afterwards.

"Sean, this is no time for jokes! This is serious! I don't think you understand the problems i'll have to face!" I scowled at him, and he understood that I was going through a hard time. The burning was itching like an allergic rash. I just couldn't take it anymore. "Professor Willow, can you explain why I keep having these burning feelings on my skin?" I had to know, if I didn't it would drive me insane!

"That's the RNA in your body changing constantly. It'll keep doing that until you can no longer transform." Finally I knew why! I was getting really tired though, and not just a bit drowsy, I actually couldn't hold my eyes open. I stumbled over to the window to try and get some air.

"Ivan!" Sean and Willow both shouted, before I fell to the ground twitching. Electrical impulses coursed through my body. I could feel everything, although I was half-conscious. My body contracted, while sparks flew out from every part of my body. After that, the sparks were absorbed by my cheeks, and a spiky feeling emerged from my whole being. I saw my nose contract into my face, and my skull crunched. I would of been experiencing tons of pain, if it weren't for the electric keeping me paralyzed. My hands, feet and torso also cracked and moved about. Sean and Willow stared in horror at what they were witnessing. The pain subsided, but the tiredness hadn't. I looked up at them, and let out a weak whimper. "Emooh..." I slammed my face on the floor, and passed out.

**O**

"Do you even know what this fossil is?!" the scientist yelled. I had a delighted look on his face, but at the same time he was aggressive.

"Of course not, that's why I brought it here." the grunt replied. He was unsure how to react to the scientist's unique tone.

"It's a fossil of a Ditto! These things are worth millions!" the scientist clapped in delight. "We won't tell the boss, we'll split the money 50/50."

"50/50? I think I should get a bigger share due to me actually finding it!" the grunt raised his fist in disagreement.

"We'll go with option B then. The ditto's fossil had mystical powers, but someone has used it. We can easily do some samples on the fossil, and find out who this guy is. When we do, we'll kidnap him, take the power from him and use the power for our own means!" the scientist let out a croaky cackle and coughed afterwards.

"Seems like a fair deal. If it helps take over the world, we'll do it! Let's just not reenact the event that happened at Kanto." the grunt said cautiously.

The scientist clasped his hands together, and walked over to the glass box containing the fossil. "Oh don't worry. This is much safer and easier."


	6. From New Perspectives

**Ditto's Fossil**

**Written by: ImplodingKoopa**

**Chapter 6: From New Perspectives**

It didn't take me long to wake up, to me anyway. Last time I was awake, I remember being paralyzed, and having a seizure on the ground. Ugh, that was a terrible feeling, especially when the spiky bit occurred. I was still very tired from whatever happened a moment ago, or however long it was and I couldn't open my eyes. Something warm was comforting me, suspending me in the air. I tried to grab what was holding me, and I touched someone's skin. I almost jumped out of my skin from the next thing I heard.

"Sean! He's waking up!" I heard a woman's voice shout. It sounded much like Professor Willow's.

"Ivan?! Ivan, can you hear me?!" Sean was frantically shouting at my face, I could feel the warm saliva spraying against my face. I tried to open my eyes again, and managed this time. Something wasn't right about my surroundings, and the faster I noticed, the quicker I realized. Sean was much bigger than me, and the warm thing holding me, was Professor Willow's arm. I looked down to look at my size, but it was more than just that. My belly was now white, and had yellow flaps attacked to the sides. I had stubby little paws which would've been undeniably cute, if they weren't attached to me. Fur was sprouting out every corner of my body. I was fully an Emolga. There wasn't a part of me physically that was human. That was it, my life was over. Unless I could ask Willow about it, maybe she researched a solution in the time I was knocked out. She'd do that type of thing normally.

I tried calling out to them, "Emoooh! Emo emo!" I covered my mouth with my new paws in surprise. I couldn't talk English anymore! This was getting better and better. I hopped up really quickly to try and grab their attention, but fell out of Professor Willow's arms, thudding against the wooden floor.

"You need to calm down Ivan, you'll be fine." He picked me up and petted me. It felt really weird, but I loved it. The feel of someone running their fingers through my fur was amazing! Something was telling me that I shouldn't be enjoying this. I squeaked in a rodent's voice, before Willow came and took me off of Sean.

"If you want him to stay normal, you're going to have to stop treating him like an animal. Now Sean, you must ensure to keep Ivan safe. I'm going to work with my fellow scientists to try and work out a solution to this mess." She seemed to have suitcases beside her, it connoted that she was about to leave. She passed me back over to Sean, who held me with a firm grip, a bit to firm for my liking. She picked the cases up and left the apartment, and Sean followed. She locked the door. "Bye for now," she said, before descending through the televator.

"So, what's it like being a pokémon Ivan?!" Sean questioned. He looked like he had tons of questions to ask.

"Emoh! Emolga!" No matter how hard I tryed, I couldn't speak a word of English. I was moving my mouth in the exact same way, but the words weren't leaving my mouth.

"Haha, that's cute." I weren't sure if that was a complement or not, but it sure made me feel like I was less superior all of a sudden. He started playing with my ears, while going through the televator.

O

**Meanwhile, at the Unova Police HQ.**

"Have you spoke to the defense secretary yet?" the chief policeman said. He was a bit on the tubby side, like all typical head policemen. He was swinging a pretzel around his finger, while talking to someone important over the phone. The Unova Police got into a lot more action following the accident at Kanto, and he had more work to do. But who said more work was bad? He was getting paid a much better wage. Suddenly, the phone's line cut out, and the alarm went off. Something was happening.

The Chief looked at his computer, which had two words flashing on his screen in bright red text. 'Database Breach'. If anyone every managed to access the database, they had information on every citizen in Unova! Two network technicians suddenly hopped on computers and opened up a program, trying to fight back against the hackers. The Chief opened up the database, and watched as two black cursors scrolled down the huge list of names. The chief took a bite out of his pretzel. The cursors stopped scrolling, and nothing happened for a few seconds. The cursor slowly hovered down to the name "Ivan" and in the location of "Nacrene City". They right-clicked the file, and sent it to their own computer. The alarm stopped, and the technicians looked around wondering what had just happened. The chief knew, he had to help this Ivan person, fast.

O

Here I was, back in my bedroom staring out into the sky. Sean managed to explain to my mother about how I became a pokémon. She was really, really upset. I've never been hugged so much in all my life. I think she is still upset about it, but it's out of my control. I couldn't even say sorry. I didn't really hear what she said, because most of it was her crying over my life. Sean tried reassuring her that Willow was coming up with a fix, but my mother was having none of it. I have no idea what she'll do in the morning, either treat me normally, or a pokémon, or just run out of the room again to cry. I think she was taking this harder than I was, and it made me feel really guilty about myself. Tomorrow was the day in which Sean was going to introduce me to his Emolga. I don't know if he's trying to start something between us, but he said it'll keep me company, as it's someone I can talk to and communicate with, since talking to humans is no longer possible.

My pillow was way to big for me now, the pillow was even bigger than me. I felt the urge to try and hold it up, but I didn't have the strength to do so. Just being unable to lift a simple, light thing was enough to make me lose all motivation for the future. I couldn't handle myself. I began trying to predict what level I was. It would make sense if I was around a level 2, since I'm that god damn weak, but the only way to monitor levels is to have a trainer, and there is no way that is happening. I'm not getting stuck in one of those balls, and being forced to fight. I'm not that type of person... uh, pokémon.

There was no rain tonight, just pure darkness and a gust of wind. I thought I'd take advantage of my situation, and try and enjoy myself as much as possible. Emolga's could fly, contrary to popular to belief. Most people thought they could only glide. I perched on top of my pillow, and spread my arms. The yellow flaps stretched. I ran across my pillow, and flapped my arms and legs furiously, in a desperate attempt to fly. The only place I was flying to be the floor, and I hit the ground and bounced a couple of inches. This was going to take more practice than I thought. I jumped up, holding the side of the mattress, and hoisted myself up.

A red dot sat on my bed. It vibrated slightly. I scratched my ear in confusion, and waddled over towards it. When I got near, the moved again! It was moving up the wall to the window. This red dot had certainly outstayed its welcome, I was going to catch it and deal with it personally. The dot was now on the windowsill, and the only way to get to it was to fly. Stepping back a few inches, I ran at full speed before stretching my arms and legs out. I glided gracefully through the air, and landed on the dot! I caught it! Unfortunately, to my dismay, the dot was now on the window handle. This thing was good, I had to admit. I jumped onto the window handle, but accidentally pulled it down instead of grabbing the bright red dot. The window opened, and a dark hand reached in through the window. I squeaked in alert, and tried to escape from the hand, but I already felt the pressure around my torso. He got me. The red dot was just a trap. The guy chuckled, and released a Zubat from his pokéball.

"Emo emo!" I tried to scream as loud as possible, and it was to no avail.

"Shush there, little Emolga. Zubat use hypnosis." Multiple bright rings beamed out of the Zubat's head. The creature and the man slowly started to fade away into the darkness... and I couldn't help but sleep.


	7. Isolation

**Ditto's Fossil**

**Written by: ImplodingKoopa**

**Chapter 7: Isolation**

I woke up in an instant. I didn't need to have a story told to me to realize what had happened. I'd been kidnapped, I don't know who by, but they must really want an Emolga. I tried to move, but I had straps on holding me down to a table. Every limb of my body was stretched out, leaving my torso prone to anything. My tail was crunched against the metallic slab I was being held against. I looked around the room, and saw things like scalpels and syringes. Nothing looked friendly, but I wasn't frightened. I could hear something in the room behind the metal door. It sounded like two people talking. I perked my ears up and listened carefully.

"We have Ivan, but the change has already happened. We're going to have to turn him back to be able to gain the power," the first person informed. I liked the idea of turning back.

"Yep! When we do, we'll be able to turn our boss into one of the three legendary birds. Once we do, we'll be able to destroy, and take over the world, just like what we did to Kanto. Except this time, we do it on purpose," the second person replied. Then suddenly, the idea of turning back became neutral. It seemed that whoever these people were wanted the 'power' which I held. I wouldn't call it a power, but I guess it's a start. They're going to use it to transform into a legendary and take over the world. This would turn be back into a human, however, if I stayed like this, these people wouldn't be able to do anything. I'd be hunted, but I'd be saving the world, like a hero. I struggled against the straps, but it wasn't any use. The two people walked in, they were wearing long lab coats with big red 'R's on them. One was around 50 years old and the other was probably a trainee at a teenage age.

"Oh, the little guy's awake," the trainee walked over to me and pinched my cheek. Instinctively, I felt a surge of power travel through my cheeks, and saw him pull his hand away instantly yelling. My head began to feel like it was filling with something afterwards.

"You really did no research on Emolga's, did you?" the old man said. The trainee looked disappointed with himself. "Now, Ivan. Don't worry, firstly we're going to take a blood sample just in case you escape, and then we're going to cut you open and take out some of your organs which contain the ditto cross human DNA. You should turn back. Should." He was going to cut me open?! What?! He could at least inject me with some painkillers, or give me a chance of escaping like in all action movies! The scientist leant over me and stuck a syringe in me. I yelped in pain, and watched as blood filled the syringe.

"Weren't you supposed to be at yoga class until 5?" the trainee asked. The elder looked around and turned to him. He pulled the syringe out of my arm and ran out of the room. "You get to savour your life a little longer squirrel. In a way, I kind of feel sorry for you, so I'll give you some freedom." He came over to me and undid the straps holding me down. I hopped off the slab and made a run for the door, naturally. He grabbed me and held me by the tail; I was dangling upside-down. "That isn't a wise idea, or there will be big trouble for you." He put me down again, and closed the door in my face.

At least this gave me a bit of time to evaluate my situation. The door was keycard locked, and if you're carrying around a keycard, doors automatically open, so the door wasn't going to work. There we no ventilation shafts or holes I could get through. The room was very secure. The filling feeling in my head had finally relieved itself, and I was content until something tapped me on the shoulder.

"Finally, I get to speak to you!" A girl's voice broke out. I turned around to see the strangest life form I'd ever seen. A purple blob sat there with two little dot eyes and a long mouth. "The name's Ditto. I'm the creature that your fossil was made of."

"Wait, how is that even possible? You're supposed to be dead!" I shouted, I realized that I could actually talk to pokémon, even though I still sounded like I was speaking emolganese.

"I am dead. The jolt of electricity that you made earlier sparked the part of you which is a ditto. Believe it or not, you're not part Emolga, and you're part ditto. Except, you haven't got the transforming part of being a ditto, so you're kinda stuck like that until you get your hands on my fossil again," she instructed. "The fossil can change you back instantly."

"I have bigger problems at hand. Team Rocket is planning on taking the power by cutting them out of me, then using it to take over the world." I told her.

"Then you'll clearly need to escape."

"I never actually figured that out!" I said sarcastically. "What do you think I was doing before you popped up as a figment of my mind?"

"Hehe, you're on your own for now kid. You seem to have enough wits about you. Here they come now," and with her finishing that sentence, she faded away. I quickly searched around the room; I didn't know how to control my moves so I'd have to rely on brain power. I flew up to the table with the tools on. Now I was up here, there were more than just a scalpel and syringe, there were drills and pincers too. I picked up the scalpel, and glided down to the side of the door, and waited.

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and it'd be only a matter of time before I escaped. I heard a beep and the automatic door slided open. I stabbed one of the scientists in the ankle, and bolted out of the door.

"Hey! Get back here!", "Stop! He's escaping!" many different shouts ensued and I was speed waddling down a hallway that had no obvious exit. I stretched out my limbs and took the air. I flew past many scientists, who were trying to swipe at me and catch me once again. A ceiling fan and another scientist stood in the way of an open window. The scientist yelled at me in a really distracting manner and language. I took the risk and flew as high as I possibly could, avoiding the scientist and just skimming the ceiling fan. I thought for a second that a patch of my fur might of been shaved off. I zoomed out of the window and out into the wilderness. I didn't care about how far I was going; I just needed to get as far away as possible from them!

o

"What do you mean he escaped?!" The leading scientist was furious. How could two of his finest scientists just let Ivan escape?

"Well, you see. I may of let the straps off him, hah... hah... heh... ahem..." the trainee was going to be in deep shit after this, and he knew it.

"George, you're fired. Get out." And nothing more was said. The trainee left the room with his head hung low; he didn't expect to get fired too quickly. He started plotting his revenge on Team Rocket already. He was going to help Ivan, the trouble was... just finding him. George left the room, which left the Head Scientist and the elder scientist. "As for you, I want you to work with that DNA sample, and see if you can do anything with it. Report back to me if you find anything out, we might be able to work this out even with just a DNA sample and the fossil."

The elder scientist bowed. "As you wish sir," he slowly walked away to his station, and put the vial of blood on one of the stands, ready to investigate as soon as his team arrived.


	8. The Wilderness

**Ditto's Fossil**

**Written by: ImplodingKoopa**

**Chapter 9: The Wilderness**

I retracted my arms and legs, and landed on the wet grass. I had no idea where I was, and I was stuck in the wild. I was certainly going places, wasn't I? I looked around for a better idea of where I was. Hundreds of trees stood in clusters, and the width of the branches blocked out the sunlight. It was an impenetrable forest. Fortunately, for someone of my size and agility, I could easily maneuver the trees the surrounded me.

I began waddling towards a tree, if I could get a better view, I could get out of this place easier. I just didn't know how to climb. Squirrels are renowned for their talents at climbing trees, so I don't see why I couldn't do so. I was a squirrel, right? I placed one front paw on the bark in front of me, and tried to grip it. My paw didn't sleep, so I deemed it safe. I moved my other paw up and grabbed a bit of wood which was poking out. I pulled my hind legs up, and repeated the cycle. Slowly, I made my way up the tree. It was a really big drop, but I knew I could easily avoid it with the flaps under my arms. One arm up, one leg up, other arm up, other leg up. It was a simple pattern and it got me to the top of the tree in no time. I climbed the highest branch on the tree, but I still couldn't see over the top of the forest. There was a ridiculously tall tree across from where I was standing, and it required me to take a leap and glide. I'd practiced so long for this, (and by long, I mean one night) I stepped back and ran off the side of the branch. I free-falled for a split second, before I stretched my limbs out and landed on the side of the opposing tree, clutching the wood. I ascended up the tree, and climbed the highest branch.

The forest went on for miles, by my perspective anyway. There was a city in sight, but I couldn't really make it out. I decided that would be the best way to head. If I found a city, I could easily get back to Nacrene City. I needed someone to protect me; I couldn't get caught by Team Rocket again. They _could_ have killed me if they weren't careful... I glided down safely to the bottom of the forest, and landed into a wet shrub. Something pushed me back out again.

"Who's there?" I demanded, I couldn't take any risks with anything. A Lillipup hopped out of the shrub. It didn't look all that threatening, but it sure wanted a fight. It ran up to me and gaped, I just stared at it. The puppy brought its mouth down on my tail with a firm bite. Yelping in pain, I kicked the puppy off of my tail, before running back a bit to rub my tail. It hurt a lot, and I was going to get it back for it. I tensed every part of my body to try and conjure up an electric attack, but it wasn't really working. The Lillipup ran up and tackled me to the ground, and it was now standing over me, ready to bite again. I went and punched it in the face with my paw. It just stared at me, like it'd been unaffected by the attack I just brought upon it. I growled, and the Lillipup bit my cheek. Automatically, my cheek let off a flurry of sparks. I could feel the electricity coursing through my cheeks, and I tried to remember which muscles were tensing at the time, so I could use an actual spark attack in the future. The Lillipup flew back into a tree, with its fur burnt, and parts of its skin melted. It decided to change its mind about the fight, and ran off back into the deep forest.

I rubbed my tail again, which had started bleeding unfortunately for me. I had to find a doctor or a hospital. If I was really desperate, maybe even a vet. I didn't want to lose my humanity just yet, I'll resist being and acting like a pokémon unless I'm forced to. I kept walking towards the city. I didn't know how much further it was, but I was growing in confidence over my fighting skill.

O

I'd been walking for the past few hours, and the sun was setting. The forest was pitch black already, with only tiny bits of light seeping through the leaves above. I had resorted to lying down, my little legs couldn't carry me any further than I'd already gone, I had to rest. I didn't know much about where squirrels slept, but I knew they slept in trees. I'd do that too, if I wasn't so tired. I stretched my legs, and looked up into the blocked off sky, making patterns with the remaining light squeezing through. Suddenly, a murky, dark mist swirled around me, and I sprang up to survey the area. One haunter and a group of Gastlys appeared from out of the mist. One of the Gastly flew up to my head, and looked me up and down. It went back to the original gang. I slowly started to scoot away from the ghosts, by pushing my legs against the ground. The haunter swooped down, and picked me up by the tail. Once again, I was in a really vulnerable position, and I stared at the haunter for any aggressive behavior.

"Well, what's a rat like you doing about at this time of night? Shouldn't you be in a tree or something? Like all rodents?" he chuckled, and the group of gastlys followed suit.

"I just want to get by, please put me down." I attempted to act all innocent, hoping they'd let me go and not do any harm. I really couldn't be bothered to be dealing with ghosts at around 9-10pm.

"The name is Chaotic. You better get used to it, because you're going to be referring to me as that from now on. We play games with the pokémon that stay up this late." Chaotic snickered, and once again the gastlys copied.

"Haha..." I tried to laugh realistically, but it was obvious I wasn't amused, unless you were really gullible. "What type of games do you play? Chess...?" I smiled weakly.

"Heh, you wish! I like to pit random pokémon against my team of highly trained gastlys. There's six of them, good luck guys." Chaotic just left, leaving six really competitive gastlys all preparing to kill me. One was readying a bite while another was pulsating a dark, shadow ball in front of it. I stood no chance against these guys, but I also stood no chance in escaping. I was going to have to fight.

I smacked my front paws on the ground, and looked to see who'd attack me first. Two gastlys advanced from either side of me, both of them were clearly going for a simple lick, since their tongues were hanging out and dark aura frothed out of their mouths. I concentrated on the muscles that I used earlier today, the ones around my cheeks. I felt raw power channeling through my body, and up to my face. The gastlys were right up to my face now and they tilted their head backs, about to lick me with their disgusting, wet tongues. Sparks flew out of my face and shocked both of them. They both fell and dissipated through the ground. Now there were four, and I was getting more confident in my fighting ability. The next individual Gastly came up to fight and created a dark fist. The fist swung at me, but it went through me. The move was sucker punch, and because I wasn't preparing an attack, it failed. It gave me a good opportunity to strike back, so I flew up into the air, and dive-bombed the Gastly. I just used acrobatics! The final three gastlys huddled together, and spat something out of their mouths at the same time. I looked at the incoming projectile, it was a sludge bomb! Oh crap! I tried to avoid it quickly, but it was too late, and I got splattered.

O

Sean was going through tremendous amounts of stress. He lost his one and only friend, he didn't even see what happened! The police tape surrounded Ivan's house, and officers peeked out of windows and investigated bushes. Ivan wandered around the premises, he felt like he was responsible for all this. If he hadn't of took Ivan to the house in the woods then none of this would of happened. He looked into the distance, and saw a scientist running towards him. He turned around, thinking that the scientist wasn't running towards him. It was George, and he halted as soon as he came close to Sean.

"Hello Sean, I have to tell you something really important." George said, with a mixture of emotions barraging his face.

"What is it?" Sean turned back around reluctantly. "I don't see what'd be important."

"It's about Ivan, he's safe. I think."

"How do you know? He got kidnapped a few days ago." Sean crossed his arms uncooperatively.

"I worked for the company that stole Ivan. I worked for Team Rocket. They held him in a room and were planning on taking the power from him for world domination. Except, he's smarter than he looks and he escaped into the wilderness. Now none of us know where he is, but I think he may of gone to Lostlorn Forest." George took a deep breath. "If you really want to find him, come with me. We need to find him before the Rocket's do."

Sean was still having none of it. "How do I know I can trust you? You _did_ kidnap my friend."

"Fine by me. I'll search for him myself then. You can sit here and do nothing." George walked off hoping that he'd make up his mind, and he did. Sean hastily ran after him.

O

It felt like my whole body was aching. I was on the brink of death, and no one was here to save me. The fight with the ghosts rendered me poisoned, and if things carried on the way they were, i'd be dead in a few more hours. I kept waddling in the direction I planned on going in the first place. I was almost at the city, and I _needed_ to get there. I thought back to the past, and how Sean would always be on adventures with me. This was the only time I was exploring without the comforting nature of my friend. I was alone, and the only person I did have was a ditto that lived in my head and hardly came out. I imagined what it'd be like if he was a pokémon too, it'd be much easier to talk to him then. But the idea was a little silly. There was only one ditto fossil to date.

I looked far ahead, and saw a red blip running. It looked like a girl, and she was definitely coming towards me. Maybe it was the fact that I was poisoned, or maybe she was another Pokémon-Champion-Wannabe. As she came closer, I could make her out easier. She was around 13-14 years old, and she wore tight red clothing, that was slightly suggestive for her age. She had long brunette hair which was tied up with a red bow. She picked me up, and laid me on my back. She then tickled my belly.

"Koochi-koochi-koo~! Who's a good little squirrel? You are!" She said playfully. "Huh, you're slightly purple... you're poisoned! We have to get you back to the pokémon center. But first, we need to make sure you don't make a run for it." She pulled out what I'd been dreading she was talking about. She pulled out a red and white ball with a button in the center. It was a pokéball, and she tapped me on the head with it. A bright light enveloped me, and I felt my whole body being sucked up, contracting and expanding at intervals to accommodate the small ball. I knocked on the ball to get out, but it was no use. I heard the click, and I was caught.


End file.
